


Camus nunca quiso tener hijos.

by Hypatia13



Series: Prioridades [3]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: No sé ni qué decirles, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypatia13/pseuds/Hypatia13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Está sonriendo. Es una sonrisa estúpida, medio ladeada, muestra los dientes y se ve como un verdadero idiota. Pero ha sido tan espontánea como el cariño de Hyoga y tiene que resignarse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camus nunca quiso tener hijos.

**Author's Note:**

> El patrón de mi signo es el personaje más complicado y desagradable que tiene Kurumada. Mucho más que Saga o Kanon. A pesar de ello, siento hacia él una fascinación terrible y me encanta, aunque en Soul of Gold haya sino un deshonor, deshonor para toda su familia y la vaca. Esta es la forma que tengo de entenderlo, así sea un poco más.

Camus nunca quiso hijos.

Tendría unos catorce años cuando lo entendió, mientras todos a su alrededor hablaban de los nombres que les pondrían a los suyos, seguros de cómo serían y cómo los amarían. Él cerró la boca, apenas escuchando, teniendo muy en claro lo que había decidido.

El reloj da las once, ha oscurecido y afuera cae una tormenta como pocas ha visto. Él, que ha viajado tanto, él, que ha leído tanto, se siente perfectamente desconcertado con todo lo que ocurre.

Sus dedos están arrugados como pasas y el agua está turbia, debe cambiarla. No hay electricidad y se hizo con una vieja lámpara de baterías que compró cuando viajaba al campo a visitar a sus padres. El cableado interno de la villa era demasiado viejo para confiarse.

El niño que se retuerce de fiebre en la cama tiene los ojos cerrados y las tupidas pestañas rubias arrojan una sombra sobre sus mejillas afiebradas. La luz maliciente que puede ofrecerle Camus lo hace ver más pálido, incluso más que él y Camus nunca quiso hijos.

Cambia el agua sin anunciar que dejará la habitación. Lo hace con deliberada lentitud. No quiere volver todavía. En el baño se está un poco más fresco, allá apenas puede respirar. Sabe que debería apresurarse, que no es prudente dejarlo solo, que el termómetro ya ronda los 39° y él nunca quiso hijos.

Está bajo la frazada más gruesa, enfundado en un suéter de lana grueso. Todas las ventanas están cerradas. Afuera la tormenta está en su punto álgido, hace un frío terrible pero dentro del piso Camus está sudando, el aire está enrarecido y él nunca ha querido tener hijos.

Parece que han pasado horas desde la última vez que vio el sol, que la tormenta llevaba días y no horas y las agujas del reloj de pared se mueven con una lentitud dolorosa. El agua que escurre por sus dedos está fría y el chico gimotea sin dejar de temblar cuando él la deja sobre su frente humedecida. Parece que sufre.

La tormenta amenaza con destrozar los cristales de las ventanas y levantar los árboles de la mismísima tierra. No se ve un alma en las calles oscuras ni una luz que indique vida. Como si no hubiese nadie además de él y la criatura en la cama.

No hay nada en el botiquín que pueda ayudarlo y no tiene apetito para comer. Ha hecho potaje, gachas, té con la cocinilla a gas pero los labios del chico están resecos y solo se abren para sollozar en sueños. Cómo puede dormir con el calor Camus no lo sabe, él siente que no puede respirar y cada suspiro del chico es como una lucha. Camus no lo sabe porque nunca quiso tener hijos.

Las horas pasan una tras otras pero se deslizan como brea así que cada minuto se extiende, negándose a irse del todo. La tormenta arrecia, se aplaca, arrecia de nuevo y el chico abre los ojos cerca de las dos de la madrugada. Parecen hechos de hielo o de cristal, algo inhumanamente frágil. Se enfocan en él a través del velo de la fiebre pero no lo ven, parecieran atravesarlo. Sus dientes castañean y puede ver cómo tiembla miserablemente.

-Mamá –llama el chico.

Camus cubre con una mano sus ojos y con la otra busca bajo las sábanas. Sus dedos son tan pequeños, arden de fiebre y él los aprieta tan fuerte que podría romperlos si aplica un poco más de fuerza. Gimotea un rato más llamando a la madre que ya no está, que se fue y dejó a Camus con una carga con la que no sabe cómo lidiar. A veces, ni siquiera sabe cómo amarlo. Porque Camus nunca quiso tener un hijo.

-Hyoga –dice él. Está sudando a pesar de sus prendas ligeras. Hyoga está ardiendo y tiritando y llamando a su madre pero se detiene al escucharlo. Parece que la tormenta misma calla cuando Camus dice su nombre-. Duerme, Hyoga.

La mañana encuentra a una ciudad como nueva, con electricidad, con las calles empapadas, con los árboles más verdes, con un aspecto más limpio, más real. Camus tiene ojeras bajo los ojos, los dedos como pasas y una capa de sudor. Tiene también los labios resecos, la espalda encorvada y la mirada perdida. El reloj volvió a su curso usual, un segundo es un segundo y los minutos avanzan.

Hyoga no se mueve. Está empapado de sudor, el cabello revuelto le cae como un halo en la almohada, las sábanas están hechas un desastre. El color ha abandonado sus labios, su nariz, su frente. Ya no parece que arde ni gimotea. Camus parpadea, todavía mirando algún punto en la pared, donde los rayos se abren paso.

-Camus.

Los ojos de Hyoga son azules y ya no parece que arde. Está sudando, así que aparta las sábanas. Le sonríe. Es su forma de darle los buenos días porque sabe que Camus es de pocas palabras y él no quiere molestarlo, le aterra la sola idea así que se contiene de lanzarse a sus brazos a besarlo y gritarle buenos días con el mismo ímpetu con el que saludaba a su madre. Muy lentamente, Camus parpadea. Hyoga sabe que no ha dormido nada, que la pasó fatal por su culpa y aunque su cuerpo resiente la fiebre y su estómago la falta de comida, el aspecto de Camus es mil veces peor. Eso lo sabe sin haberse visto.

-¿Camus?

-Vamos a tomarte la temperatura –dice de golpe.

Hyoga acepta el termómetro y cuenta mentalmente en francés para practicar, porque debe hablarlo perfectamente para enorgullecer a Camus, para mostrarle que vale la pena tenerlo aquí, compartiendo su espacio, su comida, su techo. Porque Hyoga no lo sabe, no puede ponerlo en palabras, pero algo dentro de él entiende que Camus nunca quiso tener hijos.

-Parece que ya no tienes fiebre –no hay inflexión en su voz-. Voy a prepararte el desayuno. Toma un baño.

-Sí.

Hyoga se baja de un salto. Está feliz y enérgico, porque es un niño de ocho años que ya no tiene fiebre, que ya puede salir a jugar football, pasear y comprar dulces con su mesada. Corre al baño, donde se desviste y toma un baño. Al salir, Camus ha cambiado las sábanas de su cama. La ventana está abierta y las cortinas blancas se hinchan con una brisa fresca a la que Hyoga da la bienvenida con una sonrisa.

No hay rastro de la fiebre de la noche anterior. La muda de la cama huele al suavizante que le gusta a Camus, sus juguetes están en el cajón, los libros de cuentos y de la escuela en el estante, la pelota de football y el rompecabezas de mil piezas en el que ya tiene una semana trabajando en su escritorio. Es un lindo día y Hyoga se muere por ponerse las botas de lluvia para salir a pasear y estirar las piernas.

El desayuno está servido para cuando llega a la cocina, vestido y peinado y oliendo a jabón y no a fiebre. Hay muffins con nueces, medias lunas, mermelada, fresas de las más gordas que ha visto, café, jugo de naranja y leche. Se sienta sin que lo inviten, algo que a veces parece perturbar a Camus de formas que él no comprende. Esta vez Camus no dice nada y Hyoga lo deja pasar porque muere de hambre.

-Bon appetit! –canturrea antes de empezar a comer. Camus murmura algo semejante y da un sorbo a su café-. Todo se ve delicioso.

-Qué bueno –replica untando mermelada en una media luna-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Hyoga toma un largo trago de leche para pasar la comida. Hay un bigote de leche sobre sus labios y Camus limpia su boca en un gesto que se ve tan automático que nadie creería que no lo ha hecho toda la vida.

-Mucho mejor. Ya no me duele la garganta ni la cabeza. Aunque tengo mucha hambre.

-Come entonces, anda.

Eso da la conversación por zanjada y Hyoga se muerde la lengua para no deshacerse en palabras de agradecimiento que, siente, no serán bienvenidas. Él no sabe por qué ni lo entiende, pero su instinto logra imponerse. Camus le permite ir a jugar luego de recoger la mesa y lo exenta de lavar los platos. No es algo que ocurra a menudo, normalmente Camus lo hace lavar sus propios trastes y limpiar la mesa. Esta vez vuelve a su habitación y rebusca entre sus juguetes.

Regresa a la carrera luego de unos minutos, con un avión de madera a medio armar (Camus suele comprarle este tipo de juguetes, y aunque Hyoga a veces los encuentra aburridos, los arma y los pinta para complacerlo) y aprisiona con toda la fuerza de sus ocho años las piernas de Camus. Este está terminando de lavar los platos y se detiene en seco. Hyoga tiene un nudo en el estómago porque sabe que estas cosas no le gustan a Camus, no son su punto fuerte y el miedo de siempre le roe la cabeza.

Una mano mojada aún palmea su cabeza. Hyoga se anima a mirarlo, sonríe y regresa a jugar, porque no ha visto nada malo en el rostro de Camus, tal vez un poco de sorpresa, pero definitivamente nada que deba preocuparlo. Le palpita como loco el corazón y se esmera todavía más con el avión a escala.

En la cocina, Camus mira su reflejo en la primera superficie que consigue. Está sonriendo. Es una sonrisa estúpida, medio ladeada, muestra los dientes y se ve como un verdadero idiota. Pero ha sido tan espontánea como el cariño de Hyoga y tiene que resignarse.

Porque a pesar de que Camus nunca quiso hijos y a veces no sabe cómo amarlo, ahora tiene a Hyoga y sonreír como un estúpido está bien de vez en cuando.

**Author's Note:**

> Al final, hice un verso sin esfuerzo.


End file.
